How To Save A Life
by Kira Sema
Summary: How To Safe A Life- The Fray Vlad thinks back to the past on how he could've saved Daniel's life. TUE timeline might contain TUE spoilers. Vlad/Danny Father/Son


**I had this idea in my head last night. Might be some TUE spoilers if you haven't seen that episode. For those who read "A Second Chance" I am making a huge 6****th**** chapter since the 5****th**** was short. Now on to this story. **

**Vlad's POV **

(10 Years Earlier)

"We need to talk." I Heard Daniel say to me. "Sit down." I say. He smiles politely and I smile back. I could tell he was faking the smile. There was a window to my right. I could tell there was fear and blame in his eyes as we were talking. I begin to wonder why I even bothered with him.

_Step one; you say we need to talk. He walks you say sit down it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through. Some sort of window to your right. As he goes left and you stay right. Between the lines of fear and blame you begin to wonder why you came._

(Present time: 10 Years Later)

I think back and wonder what went wrong. I lost him because I granted him that one last request. I would've stayed up with him all night if I knew how to save a life.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life._

(10 Years Earlier)

"Daniel it's not your fault for the incident-" I start to explain till he cuts me off. "You don't understand! I could've saved them if I wasn't studying for the CATs." He explains while getting up and leaving. I grab his wrist. "Let go." He says. "You are not blaming yourself for this at all. I won't let you. You might think it's your fault, but it's not." I said. I then let go of his wrist and he left and went up to his room. I pray to God he hears me.

_Let him know that you know best 'Cause after all you do know best. Try to slip past his defense without granting innocence. Lay down a list of what is wrong. The things you've told him all along. And pray to God he hears you and I pray to God he hears you._

(Present time: 10 Years Later)

I sang to myself, "_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life._"

(10 Years Earlier)

Again he came into my office and we talked. Then he began raising his voice. "It's my fault they are gone Vlad! No matter how many times you say it isn't I know it is!" He yells. I granted him one last choice. "Drive until you lose the road or break with the ones you've followed." I lowered my voice and said. I knew he'd do one of two things. He will admit to everything or he'll say he's just not the same. I begin to wonder why I came.

_As he begins to raise his voice you lower yours and grant him one last choice, Drive until you lose the road or break with the ones you've followed. He will do one of two things He will admit to everything, or he'll say he's just not the same. And you'll begin to wonder why you came._

(Present Time: 10 Years Later)

I remember the say that I split Phantom and Fenton. Phantom split Plasmius from me and fused with him. Then he killed Daniel. That was horrifying to watch.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life. Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life. _

(10 Years Earlier Alternate Timeline)

Daniel suggested that I remove Phantom from him. I kept on telling him it would lead to something bad, so I didn't do it. I knew he would thank me later.

_How to save a life. How to save a life. _

**That's it for this song fanfic. Yea I had to have Vlad saving Danny's life at the end :) Think I should do this more often? Like how I did the past and present timeline. I had to do the alternate timeline at the end… XD This is Kira signing off.**


End file.
